Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory
by Complicated021
Summary: Sequel KH 2.. Sora dkk bakal berpetualang lagi untuk menyelamatkan Roxas dan Namine! Sora kalah! Chap 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**baiklah..**

**ini adalah fic kingdom hearts pertamaku.**

**kalau nggak salah, setting latarnya prequelnya video kingdom hearts yg bagian creditnya..**

**tau kan? (ngga tau jga ngga papa)**

**okee!**

**tancap gas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene<strong>

Setelah kepulangan mereka, Sora, Riku, dan Kairi menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan melakukan hari-hari mereka seperti biasa. Apalagi Sora dan Riku.

Mereka hebohnya luar biasa.

Di malam harinya, Sora, Riku dan Kairi duduk di pohon buah Paopu yang sama seperti mereka lakukan dahulu. Sambil menatap bintang, mereka berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi suatu hari nanti.

"Riku," panggil Sora. Matanya tidak lepas memandang sinar bintang.

"Ya?" respon Riku.

"Kira-kira, apa yang dilakukan Donald, Goofy, dan Raja ya?"

Riku kembali menatap bintang.

"Entahlah..," jawabnya.

Sora berpikir lagi.

"Apa dunia sudah damai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Entah juga..."

Sora memasang wajah sedih. Ia merindukan petualangannya bersama teman-temannya. Tentu saja temannya yang di luar dunianya, dan yang ada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Tapi, aku masih mempunyai firasat.." kata Sora.

"Firasat apa?" tanya Riku.

"Bahwa dunia luar belum begitu damai.."

Riku mengangguk. "Aku juga berfirasat seperti itu.. Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kalau memang benar, 'Raja' pasti sudah memberitahu kita.., ya kan?"

Sora kembali menatap bintang.

"Kau ingin berpetualang lagi, kan, Sora?" tanya Kairi.

Sora mengangguk. "Ingin.. Tapi, kali ini.. Aku rasa.. Aku harus menunggu..."

~3~

"Baiklah.. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya.." kata seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya yang tertutup dengan tudungnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya yang lain.

"Ya..."

"Tinggal berapa lagi?"

"Tinggal 20 menit lagi.. Sebaiknya kau ke tempatNYA sekarang.."

"Oke.. kalau begitu, aku ke tempatNYA sekarang juga.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit.. abisnya, sya disuruh-suruh sma nyokap.. wkwkwk.. jdi sdikit.. tpi chpter slanjutnya bkal sya buat full...**

**baiklah...**

**mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**yap.**

**ini chapter 2nya**

**hah.. minggu-minggu ini kesempatan sya untuk melanjutkan**

**slalu diganggu sma org yg namanya 'ketidakberuntungan'**

**okee..**

**silahkan membaca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene<strong>

"Ah! Aku lupa dengan pekerjaan rumahku!" kata Kairi tiba-tiba. Ia turun dari pohon dan menghadap ke teman-temannya. "Sorry, guys.. Aku harus pulang duluan ke rumah.. Bye!" katanya sambil berlari pulang.

"Oh.. Okay.."

Tak lama kemudian, Sora dan Riku juga pergi dari situ dan pulang.

Dalam perjalanannya ke rumah, Sora merasa diikuti oleh seseorang di belakangnya.

"Emm.. Riku?" panggil Sora.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa sedang diikuti oleh seseorang?" tanya Sora sedikit ngeri.

"Tidak.. Entahlah.. perasaanmu aja kali.." kata Riku.

"Yah.. mungkin.."

Sora yang masih diselimuti dengan kerasa-diikuti-oleh-seseorang, mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Emm... Riku?" panggil Sora lagi.

"Heng?"

"Apa kau yakin kalau kita tidak diikuti?"

Riku berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Yah.. mungkin.. Sepertinya memang ada yang mengikuti kita.."

"Menurutmu siapa?"

"Sora.. semua orang tidak bisa asal menebak, kau tau?"

"Haah... Okay.. Ta-"

DEG!

"Ha?"

Riku menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari bahwa temannya masih berada jauh di belakangnya. "Ada apa?"

"E-Entahlah.. Hatiku saja tiba-tiba...". Sora memegangi dadanya yang tadi merasa nggak enakan.

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Mu-mungkin.."

Sora melanjutkan langkahnya, dan..

.

_Roxas.. bergabunglah lagi dengan kami..._

.

Sora, yang menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, langsung memutari tubuhnya.

Dan di sanalah ia melihat seseorang memakai jubah hitam yang kepalanya ditutupi tudung hitam.

"Kau... Organization XIII? Ke-kenapa? Bu-bukannya-"

"Musnah? Itu bagimu.." katanya.

Sora yang berdiri tegak tak bergerak, didatangi serangan dari orang itu dan ditangkislah serangan itu.

"Riku! Riku!" panggil Sora mencari Riku yang tadi jauh di depannya.

Kemudian, ia menemukan Riku-.. yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang berpakaian Organization XIII.

"Riku!"

"Sora! Lari!" teriak Riku.

"Apa?"

"LARI! Cari Kairi! Mereka datang mengincarmu-.. dan KAIRI!"

Sora terkejut begitu mendengar nama Kairi. Kalau memang mereka berdua diincar, pertama, ia harus mencari Kairi dan pergi meninggalkan Riku.

"Ta-Tapi..-"

"CEPAT!"

Sora langsung lari dan mencari Kairi.

"Kairi! Kairi!" panggil Sora. Ia tahu bahwa Kairi masih di pulau ini. Karena, ia pergi tak lama setelah Sora dan Riku meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Kairi! Kairi! Ka-"

Sora melihat seseorang dari Organization XIII yang memegangi Kairi yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"KAIRI! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sora marah.

Orang itu hanya diam saja.

Sora mengeluarkan keybladenya dan dari belakang-

BRUKK..

Sora langsung nge-blank dan jatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya orang yang masih memegangi Kairi.

"Kita bawa Roxas.."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Station of Serenity<strong>

"Eng?"

Bangunlah Roxas yang sedang nge-blank di situ. Ia berdiri dan memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Sudah waktunya, Roxas.."

Roxas dengan terkejutnya mencari asal suara itu.

"Ka-Kau.. Bukankah seharusnya organisasi itu..-"

"Musnah? Ya ampun.. kau seperti anak yang bernama Sora itu.." katanya.

Roxas mundur selangkah dan mengeluarkan keybladenya.

"Hoho.. Aku tidak ingin bertarung, Roxas.. Cuma ingin mengajakmu.." katanya lagi tertawa kecil.

"Mengajak?"

"Ya.. ke organisasi itu lagi.."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan organisasi itu!"

Dapat dilihatnya senyum dari balik tudung orang itu. Lalu muncullah temannya yang sedang membawa-

"Namine!" teriak Roxas. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak.. hanya membuatnya pingsan.. Atau mungkin membuatnya pingsan lebih lama lagi kalau kau tidak bergabung dengan kami.."

"Ap-"

"Jadi?" tanya orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Roxas menunduk. "Kalau tidak?"

"Ia, Sora,... dan teman-temannya...-"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sora! Sora! SORA!"<p>

Sora membuka matanya. Ia terbangun dan dilihatnya Riku bersama dengan-

"Donald! Goofy! da-dan 'Raja'!" teriak girang Sora.

"Sora!" teriak Donald dan Goofy yang langsung memeluknya.

"Oh iya.. di mana Kairi?" tanya Sora.

"Tenang.. ia sedang tertidur pulas.." kata Riku. Kairi sedang tertidur pulas di samping Riku.

Sora lega melihatnya. Lalu, 'Raja' mendekati Sora dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan. Sora menjelaskan semuanya.

'Raja' kemudian gelisah. Saking gelisahnya, ia sampai mondar-mandir sambil berpikir.

"Ada apa, 'Raja'?" tanya Sora.

"Apa kau merasa ada bagian dari dirimu yang merasa kehilangan, Sora?" tanya 'Raja'.

"Emm.. Ya.. mungkin.." Sora berpikir sejenak dan merasa sesuatu yang hilang. "Ya.."

"Sora.. aku masih belum yakin akan hal ini... tapi aku rasa.. Organization XIII memang datang lagi.." katanya menunduk. "Dan mereka juga mengambil sesuatu darimu, Sora.."

"Apa yang mereka ambil dariku itu?" tanya Sora.

"Nobody milikmu.."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'kay..**

**selesai sampai di sini..**

**padahal pengen kubuat terus.. huaaa**

**okee..**

**mind to Review agaiin?**


	3. Chapter 3

okey..

long time no see, readers!

sya akhirnya pnya kesempatan memakai laptop bokap.

wkwkwk, ini pun diam2.

alright,

ini chp. 3nya ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene<strong>

"Apa? Nobody-ku? Maksudmu Roxas?" tanya Sora.

King Mickey mengangguk.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Mereka berniat mengajak Roxas untuk ikut Organization XIII lagi dan membantu mereka mengumpulkan 'Kingdom Hearts'.. Mereka juga ikut mengambil Nobody milik Kairi.." jelas Mickey.

Sora hanya diam saja tak bergerak. Lalu, ia berdiri, dan mengatakan,

"Aku akan menghentikan organisasi itu..".

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa sendiri, Sora. Kami akan menemanimu selama perjalananmu. Sayangnya, kita harus membentuk 2 kelompok.. tenang saja, Donald dan Goofy akan menemanimu..," kata Mickey tersenyum.

"Ya, Yang Mulia!" sorak Donald dan Goofy secara bersamaan.

Riku tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sora. "Jangan bertindak sendirian, kami akan membantumu.."

Sora mengangguk dan ia tersadar saat ia melihat Kairi yang masih tertidur.

"La-Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kairi?"

"Aku ikut."

"Ka-Kairi? Kau sudah bangun?" kejut Sora.

"Tentu. Aku bahkan sudah mendengar semuanya.. Aku ikut."

"Tapi Kai-"

"Aku akan tetap ikut. Namine adalah bagian dari diriku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Aku tau itu.."

Sora mengangguk. "Oke. Jadi, mereka disekap di mana?"

Semua langsung diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah Castle Oblivion.." kata Riku, mulai memecah keheningan.

"Ya ya.. aku juga. Entah kenapa aku berfirasat seperti itu," lanjut Mickey.

"Castle... Oblivion?" tanya Goofy, Donald, dan Sora secara bersamaan.

Keheningan menyelimuti kembali. Lalu Riku dan Mickey saling berbisik.

"Ah.. aku ingat. Mereka **tidak tau** ya?" bisik Riku.

"Koreksi. Mereka saat itu kan-kau tau, apa maksudku, Riku.." bisik Mickey.

Mereka berdua kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Em.. maaf menganggu, tapi di mana Castle Oblivion itu berada?" tanya Sora.

"Well, nanti kalian juga tau." jawab Riku

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Guys.. Roxas kembali.."<p>

Roxas mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat di sekitar ruangan putih yang diisi oleh 2 orang berjubah hitam, yang satu berbadan besar, dan yang satu lagi berbadan langsing sambil membawa buku.

Dengan heran, Roxas bertanya, "Apakah anggotanya memang cuma segini?"

"Masih ada 2 orang lagi.. Tapi mereka sedang ada urusan. Kenapa kau tidak memakai jubahmu yang kau banggakan selalu itu, Roxas?" tanyanya sambil memberikan jubah hitam kepada Roxas.

Roxas hanya menerimanya dengan lemah dan menatap jubahnya.

**Flashback**

**At the Station of Serenity  
><strong>

"Jadi?" tanya orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Roxas menunduk. "Kalau tidak?"

"Dia, Sora,... dan teman-temannya... akan menjadi penggantinya.."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Sora dan temannya tidak terkalahk-"

"Kau lupa tujuanmu dilahirkan?"

Roxas menaikkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa siapa yang sudah menerimamu?"

Roxas hanya diam saja. Ia menaruh tangannya ke belakang untuk mengeluarkan Keybladenya diam-diam tapi-

"Kau lupa pada DIA yang percaya padamu bahwa kau akan selalu bersamanya?"

Roxas tiba-tiba merasakan ada sengatan kecil yang melintasi kepalanya sewaktu mendengar pertanyaan dari orang itu. Sengatan itu terus menerus melintasi kepalanya dan lama-lama ia dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

Roxas menutup matanya dan yang dapat ia dengar adalah-

"...Roxas..."

Roxas membuka matanya kembali. "Siapa dia? Aku mendengar suara seseorang.." katanya.

"Sungguh kau lupa padanya? Mengejutkan, Roxas.." kata orang itu menyodorkan tangannya kembali. "Kau ingin tau siapa dia?"

Roxas mengangguk. Ia merasa seperti ia merindukan suara yang ia dengar itu. "Ya.. Aku merasa.. Harus"

"Bergabunglah dengan kami.."

.

.

**End of Flashback**

"Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

Roxas tidak tau apa yang meracuni pikirannya. Tapi ia tau, kalau ia berubah pikiran, orang-orang ini bakal menghabisinya.

Roxas hanya menggeleng. "Tidak.. "

Kemudian, Roxas memakai jubah hitamnya dan ia mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggilnya.

"ROXAAAAS!"

Ha?

"Kok terdengar seperti...-"

"ROXAAS!"

Lho... Bukannya itu suara..

"Namine!" panggil Roxas lalu berlari mencari asal suara tersebut.

Orang yang berusaha mencegahnya itu, berlari mengejar Roxas. "Roxas, tunggu!"

Roxas tidak memedulikan orang yang memanggilnya, ia tetap berlari mencari Namine. "Namine! Namine!"

Roxas berlari terus dan ia menemukan jalan buntu dan yang ada hanyalah pintu.

'Namine pasti ada di sini!' pikir Roxas. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan dilihatnya-

"NAMINEE!" Namine yang tak sadarkan diri di genggaman seseorang. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri untuk mencegahnya tidak kabur dari dari sini. Sepertinya ia tau kedatanganmu, Roxas.." kata orang yang mengenggam Namine.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Roxas.

"Wow.. Roxas, tidak perlu keras kan?"

"Kubilang Lepaskan di-"

"Roxas!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya. "Tenang.. Dia hanya ditidurkan sementara. Sebentar lagi juga bangun."

"Apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah dia harusnya tidak terlibat akan masalah ini?" tanya Roxas sambil menunjuk Namine.

"Itulah masalahnya, Roxas."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dialah yang menghapus memorimu, Roxas.. Menghapus memorimu tentang DIA yang kau inginkan kembali.."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin.. Namine tidak akan melak-"

"Coba saja ingat. Apa dia pernah memberi tahumu tentangNYA? Sedikitpun?"

Roxas terdiam. "Tidak."

"Itu supaya kau tidak kembali ke Organization XIII lagi! Membuatmu tidak peduli organisasi lagi!"

Roxas menggeleng. "Seharusnya kalian sudah tidak ada lagi! Bagaimana kalian bisa kembali?"

Orang itu diam saja dan membuka tudungnya.

Mata Roxas membulat tidak percaya. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa waktu kemudian di lain tempat..<strong>

"Inikah Castle Oblivion itu?" tanya Sora.

"Yep.."

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.."

"Tentu saja. Kau kan pernah ke sini.."

"Oh ya?"

"Hemm.. Bagaimana ya? Kasih tau atau tidak, entahlah.."

"Riku.."

"Sudahlah Sora. Tujuan kita ke sini sudah lupa ya? Dan ingat, muka itu tidak bakal membuatku membuka rahasia.."

"Hah.. Baiklah.."

"Teman-teman.. Aku rasa aku dapat merasakan hawa Namine di dalam.."

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: hah.. chapter 3 sudah sya finishkan.. maaf atas keterlambatan sya dlam membuat crita ini.. krena msih bingung dengan apa yg akn sya lkukan slgi liburan selain menulis fic ini.. mau itu mngerjakan tugas atau les entah..

tapi, sya seneng dengan review kalian mungkin berguna apa lagi **Roxas Sora Namine Kairi** sepertinya sya bkal mudah membuat fic ini dengan sarannya.

oke..

mind to review again?

.


	4. Chapter 4

**baiklah..**

**ini chapter 4nya. Maaf sya trlalu bnyk main sma anjing sya. Sya tidak than ngeliat mukanya yang imut, jdi sya unyel-unyel bgitu lmanya.**

**wahahaha.. *gplak.***

**maaf, sya memang orgnya telat. telat nulis chapter sja payah, apalagi telat bangun pagi _ _"..**

**oh iyaa, sya mau kasih tau sdikit. Di chapt sblumnya, Roxas dll msih brada di The World That Never Was (bnr ga tuh?). Sdngkan Sora dll udh mo nympe ke Castle Oblivion. trus, di chap ini, Namine , Roxas, dll, sdh nyampe.**

**oke,**

**here we goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

**And It All Begins Now**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>At Castle Oblivion..<strong>

**Scene**

"Well, Ini dia.." kata Sora, lalu membuka pintu kastil itu.

Begitu ia buka, dilihatnya sebuah ruangan putih yang kosong melompong, yang hanya diisi dengan 4 buah pintu.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak ingat ada yang seperti ini.." kata Riku terkejut.

"Lho? Memangnya tidak ada?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak.. Seingatku, Castle ini hanya memiliki 1 pintu di tiap ruangan (sepertinya).." kata King Mickey memegang dagunya sambil berpikir.

Lalu dari belakang, muncullah sosok pria berpakaian Organization di belakang mereka.

"Wah, kalian sudah sampai rupanya. Cepat sekali, padahal aku harap lebih lama lagi.." katanya. "Kalian pasti sadar kan, kalau Castle ini berbeda dengan Castle Oblivion yang pernah kalian masuki dulu?"

Riku mengangguk, diikuti King Mickey.

"Haha.. tentu saja. Karena Castle ini adalah Replikanya. Kau kira Castle itu harus selalu sama? tidak kan? Maka dari itu, Replika Vexen membuatnya sedikit berbeda dan sengaja menaruh 4 pintu untuk memisahkan kalian." jelas pria asing itu.

"Replika? Replika Vexen?" tanya King Mickey. "Tunggu.. jangan-jangan..-"

"Ya.. Sepertinya raja kalian sudah menyadarinya. Anggota Organization XIII No. IV, Vexen, membuat replika dari sebagian anggota-anggota Organization, termasuk dirinya untuk membangun Organization XIII kembali, dan membentuk Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora mengeluarkan keybladenya, diikuti Riku dan King Mickey.

"Hooo.. Tenang, KAWAN.. Aku datang hanya memberitahu, bahwa 4 pintu itu membawa kalian ke tempat dan dimensi yang berbeda. Kan tidak bakal seru kalau bermain sebuah permainan tanpa membaca petunjuk.. ya kan?" kata pria asing itu sambil melemparkan selembar kartu ke Sora, Riku, Mickey, dan Kairi. "Dan jangan lupa.." Orang asing itu melemparkan sebuah mawar ke arah Sora. "..Permainan sudah dimulai..". dan orang asing itu menghilang.

"Tunggu!" Sora mengejar pria itu, tapi keburu hilang, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. "Sial! Dasar pengecut!" teriaknya frustasi.

Riku menepuk bahu Sora. "Sabar. Kita nanti juga bakal menghajarnya."

King Mickey menatap 4 pintu tersebut, dan maju ke yang paling pinggir di kiri. Diikuti dengan Riku, ia maju dan memilih pintu di sebelah kanan King Mickey. "Jadi, kita masuk sendiri-sendiri nih?" tanya Riku.

King Mickey mengangguk. "Ya..".

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kairi?" tanya Sora.

King Mickey mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Donald dan Goofy. "Donald, Goofy, selama perjalanan, kalian akan menemani Kairi. Dan Kairi..-" King Mickey melontarkan sebuah keyblade ke arah Kairi. "Itu akan jadi senjatamu.. Destiny Embrace."

Kairi menerima keyblade itu dan mengangguk.

"Sora?" panggil Riku. "Kau sudah siap?"

Sora menatap teman-temannya yang sudah siap dan berada di depan pintu yang dipilih mereka masing-masing. Ia maju ke arah pintu yang kosong, tepatnya di antara Riku dan Kairi. "Ya.."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'Jadi... Inikah Castle Oblivion itu? Putih semua..' pikir Roxas. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan itu dan bermaksud menuju ke arah ruangan di mana MEREKA mengurung Namine. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Namine sedang menggambar di dalam ruangan putih yang dalamnya mirip dengan White Room di Haunted Mansion, Twilight Town. "Wow.. Ini kelihatan seperti-"

"Di Haunted Mansion? Ya.." jawab Namine dan menatap Roxas. "Hai, Roxas.."

"Eh.. Hai." saut Roxas. "Emm... Kulihat tadi ada 2 orang Organization yang keluar dari sini, apa kalian sedang mendiskusikan tentang sesuatu?"

Namine mengangguk. "Ya.. Mereka bilang kalau kau mau ingatanmu kembali. Ingatanmu tentang DIA.."

Roxas berjalan mendekati Namine dan menatap gambar yang dibuat Namine. "Itu... Sora,... dan yang lain?" tanyanya.

Namine mengangguk lagi. "Mereka pergi ke Castle Oblivion untuk mencari kita, setelah mereka melihat munculnya si Organization XIII.."

Roxas agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sora mencari dirinya?

"Ngomong-ngomong-.. Apa kau ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu, Roxas?" tanya Namine.

Roxas mengangguk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bertanya. Apa 'DIA' yang memanggilku itu..- Apa aku mengenalnya sangat dekat? Karena, suara itu terus terdengar di kepalaku dan... aku rasa, karena suatu hubungan-...aku terus menerus mendengar suaranya.."

Namine menunduk. "Ya.. Kau mengenalnya sangaat dekat.. Ikatan kalian berdua,.. sama dengan ikatan yang dimiliki Sora dan Kairi..". Namine mengangkat kepalanya. "Sekarang aku bertanya,.. apa kau ingin ingatanmu tentang dirinya kembali?"

Roxas mengangguk pelan. Ia agak merasa bersalah meminta Namine mencari ingatannya tentang 'DIA'.

"Tapi ada 1 masalah.." kata Namine.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus memilih.. Ingatan yang kau punya sekarang atau ingatanmu yang dulu.."

Roxas terkejut. "Pilihan macam apa itu?"

"Ingatan yang kau punya sekarang, apabila digabung dengan ingatanmu yang dulu, akan membuat ingatanmu hilang karena isi ingatan-ingatan itu berbeda. Dan apabila ingatan itu berbeda, ingatan tersebut akan bertabrakan dan membuat dirimu lupa diri." jelas Namine.

Roxas terdiam. "Apa itu efek sampingnya?" tanyanya.

Namine menggeleng. "Efek sampingnya akan kuberi tahu, setelah kau memilih kedua pilihan tersebut."

Roxas terdiam lagi. Ia tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, dan bingung mau memilih yang mana.

Namine mengambil buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar. "Istirahatkan dirimu. Kuberi waktu untuk memilih. Apabila kau sudah memutuskan, silahkan datang kembali.."

"ta-tapi"

"Aku menunggu.."

Roxas mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1st Door, King Mickey <strong>

"Hem..."

Mickey menatap seluruh ruangan di sekelilingnya yang baru ia masuki, dan tiba-tiba saja pintu yang ia masuki menghilang begitu saja.

"Oh, menghilang.." kagum Mickey.

Ia menatap seluruh isi ruangan sekali lagi, dan ia melihat sebuah pintu di depannya.

'Itu pasti pintu dimensinya..' pikir Mickey.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd Door, Riku<strong>

Setelah memasuki pintu, Riku menatap kartu yang diperolehnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu di depannya.

"Ingat masa dulu.." katanya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Door, Kairi, Donald, Goofy<strong>

Kairi, bersama Donald dan Goofy berjalan menuju pintu di depan mereka. Donald mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka!" teriak Donald frustasi.

Goofy menggaruk kepalanya. "Pasti ada kuncinya.."

Kairi ingat dengan kartu yang diberikan pria asing tadi, dan mengeluarkan dari kantongnya. "Ini pasti kuncinya..".

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Door, Sora<strong>

"Apa-apaan ini? Ruangan putih terus yang ada.." keluh Sora. sepertinya ia sudah bosan dengan kastil ini.

"Ng? Apa itu?" tanya Sora melihat pintu di depannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya. tapi tidak terbuka.

"Permainan macam apa ini? Petunjuk yang tidak bergu-"

Kata-kata Sora terpotong begitu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia ingat bahwa orang Organization itu memberinya sebuah kartu, dan pastinya kartu itu juga menjadi sebuah kunci dan petunjuk permainan ini.

Ia mengarahkan kartu itu ke depan pintu tersebut, dan akhirnya terbuka.

"...Dimensi.. lewat kartu.." kata Sora.

Ia mengambil langkah pertamanya, dan memasuki cahaya dari pintu tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yo sobat kH! inilah cerita chapter 4nya, dan sya harap anda me-nyu-ka-i-nya!

kalau ada kesalahan, mohon beri tahu.

Maaf ya, telat update. Sabar ya, kan puasa.. hehe

okay. jangan lupa review.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**baiklah..**

**ini chapter 5nya. kyknya bakal penuh roxasnya deh.**

**tnpa basa basi**

**ayo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

**Hard Decision**

**"You've already decided?"**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Roxas berpikir keras, untuk memilih keputusan yang diberikan Namine kepadanya. Haruskah aku memilih? batinnya.<p>

Ia berpikir jauh lebih dalam..

jauh lebih dalam..

Jauh lebih dalam.. (kyk Romy Rafael ajah)

Sungguh.. Ia masih bingung dengan pilihan itu!

Ia tidak bisa menerima yang satu, dan melepaskan yang lain begitu saja.

Oh.. ya ampunn..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

"Apa Roxas sudah memilih pilihan yang kuberikan ya?" tanya Namine dalam hati. "Sepertinya pilihan itu cukup membuat kepalanya meledak. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia bakal memilih yang menurut dia itu adalah benar."

Namine menyelesaikan gambarnya dan ditatapnyalah gambarnya yang menghabiskan 2 lembar itu.

Gambarnya yang pertama adalah Sora, Kairi, dan Riku yang duduk di pohon Paopu malam itu. di sampingnya ada gambar seorang anak ber-dress putih dengan rambut pirang yang sangat samar untuk dilihat.

Lalu, gambar yang kedua, adalah Roxas, Xion, dan Axel yang duduk di Clock Tower, Twilight Town, tengah hari. Di samping mereka juga ada gambar anak yang samar-samar.

Dirasakannya tetesan air yang mengalir di pipi Namine dan membasahi gambarnya.

Ia sadar, bahwa selama ini ia menaruh dirinya di tengah-tengah sekumpulan sahabat yang menjalin arti persahabatan yang sebenarnya.

Ia merasa, bahwa ialah yang selama ini merusak persahabatan itu dan merusak yang lainnya.

Ia juga sadar,...

.

.

... bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk sendirian.

Ia tahu apa yang akan dipilih Roxas nanti, maka dari itu, ia bersiap-siap. Bersiap-siap untuk teguh menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Roxas berhak berteman dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Roxas kembali ke ruang Namine. Keputusan yang menurutnya benar, adalah keputusan yang ia pilih.<p>

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah benda besar yang mekar seperti bunga yang sama seperti alat untuk menidurkan Sora dulu.

"I-Ini..-"

"Untuk mengambil memorimu yang terbuang.." potong Namine. "Jadi,.. kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Ya.." jawab Roxas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berharap jawabannya tidak menyakiti hati Namine. "Aku memilih memoriku yang dulu.."

DEG! Hati Namine berhenti sejenak dan kembali berfungsi bahwa tebakannya tentang Roxas memang benar.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah ke dalam tabung ini. Aku akan memasang memorimu.." kata Namine tanpa basa-basi.

Roxas cukup menyesal akan perbuatannya. Ia memasuki tabung itu. Sebelum menutup, Roxas bertanya, "Kau tidak apa, Namine?"

Namine mendongakkan kepalanya dan Roxas dapat melihat jelas wajahnya yang putih pucat menangis.

"Tidak apa.." jawab Namine mengusap air matanya. "Kau hanya... mengingatkanku pada Sora.."

"Sora?"

Namine mengangguk. "Ya. Kau mirip dengannya. Ia juga memilih memorinya yang dulu saat 'ITU'. Tapi hatiku cerah kembali begitu ia berjanji padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada teman yang senasib denganku untuk menjadi temanku. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, Roxas. Bertemu denganmu benar-benar suatu kehormatan bagiku. Tapi, sepertinya aku berteman denganmu karena aku merenggutmu dari teman-temanmu.." Namine yang menunduk, mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau adalah Sora, aku adalah Kairi. Jika bagi Kairi, Sora itu memang penting.. maka, bagiku, kau itu memang penting.."

Tabungnya mulai menutup perlahan. "Tunggu, Nam-"

"Selamat tinggal, Roxas. Memorimu bersamaku.. akan selalu berada di dalam Sora.." kata Namine.

Tabung itu tertutup rapat sebelum Roxas mengucapkan apa-apa kepada Namine.

Melihat proses pengambilan memori itu berjalan lancar, Namine membiarkan air matanya keluar deras.

Ia tidak percaya, melepas sahabat senasibnya begitu saja,

Tapi itu tidak penting.

Selama Roxas bahagia, Namine pasti juga bahagia.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wuah dikit...**

**tapi keren bukan? *gplak!**

**jadi, beginilah si Roxas.. dasar roxas, mengertilah sedikit perasaan Namine.**

**Roxas: Lho, bukannya anda yang nulis chapternya?**

**Author: hoho.. mencari kesalahan orang lain, anda?**

**Roxas: Apa? Fitnah!**

**Author: sudah. Ayo kita pesta dulu minum Root Beer yang kemarin ibu sya critakan pda sya.**

**N&R: yaaay!**

**Author: dont forget to review ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hai! dengan sya lagi nih!**

**skrg sya sdh dpt kesempatan buat ngetik chap 6 dri KH: losing memory ini..**

**silahkan bca!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

**Escape from Reality**

**part 1**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Namine menatap tabung dimana Roxas tertidur di dalamnya. Terlihat wajahnya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Namine lalu keluar dari ruangannya untuk pergi menemui seseorang. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang putih itu dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana ia melihat 2 orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri di depan sebuah tabung berisi air di dalamnya.<p>

Namine masuk ke dalam. "Kau memanggilku, Marluxia?" tanya Namine.

Salah seorang itu yang dipanggil Namine sebagai 'Marluxia', membuka kerudungnya dan menunjukkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dan wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"kau datang tepat waktu, Namine kecilku.." jawab Marluxia itu.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah sudah cukup aku menidurkan Roxas agar ia tidak mendengar rencanamu ini?" tanya Namine.

Marluxia menunjuk tabung berisi air itu. "Kau tau siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Namine menatap sebuah bayangan gelap yang terlihat samar karena air itu. Namun, begitu ia melihat bayangan samar itu, matanya membulat tidak percaya. "Ti-Tidak mungkin... ke-kenapa?"

Marluxia tertawa kecil. "hahaha.. Terkejut Namine? Ini adalah replika sempurna yang diciptakan Replika Vexen akhir-akhir ini.." katanya sambil menunjuk orang berkerudung di sebelahnya.

Tubuh Namine masih merinding. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan organisasi ini selain merebut Roxas. "Ke..-kenapa...? Tubuh itu... sempurna?". Namine mendekati tabung itu dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat bayangan gelap itu dengan jelas. "Roxas?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu..<strong>

"Gila.. Permainan macam apa ini?" teriak Sora sambil menghancurkan Nobody di sekelilingnya. "Mereka mempermainkan kita ya?"

Setelah mengalahkan seluruh Nobody-Nobody itu, Sora akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ke-3 yang berhasil ia lewati setelah ia mengalahkan beberapa Nobody itu setiap ia masuk pintu selanjutnya. Baru saja Sora mendorong pintu itu, di belakangnya muncul Marluxia.

"Halo, Sora." sapa si Marluxia itu.

"Suara itu.. Ah! Kau!" teriak Sora.

"Hahaha.. Akhirnya kau tau siapa ak-"

"Kau yang memberiku bunga mawar itu! Menjijikkan! Dari suaranya memang lelaki, tapi saat kulihat kau melempar bunga mawar itu, kukira kau perempuan!" potong Sora sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Marluxia yang kesal dengan komennya.

"Dasar, anak kecil tak tau diri. Apa salahnya laki-laki megang bunga mawar. Pada akhirnya, kau juga megang bunga mawar itu kan? Daripada itu..," Marluxia melemparkan segulung kertas pada Sora.

"Ng? Apa ini?" tanya Sora menatap gulungan kertas itu.

"Itu... kertas..." jawab Marluxia.

"Maksudnya kertas apaan? Aku juga tau kalau itu kertas! memang aku sebegitu bodohnya?" teriak Sora frustasi.

"Wah wah, tenang..tenang.." kata Marluxia menepuk tangannya. "Itu kertas peraturan. Setiap orang juga dapat.. Lebih baik kau baca kertas itu daripada aku menjelaskan permainan "Video game" anak berkepala batu seperti itu.." lanjutnya lalu pergi.

"Apa! Aku tidak berkepala batu!" teriak Sora. Lalu dari belakang leher Sora, muncullah serangga kecil berwarna hijau.

"Mungkin ada benarnya juga kalau kau ikuti petunjuk permainan ini.. Lagipula, kita belum tau apa isi ruangan pintu di depan kita.." kata serangga itu.

"Benar juga sih, Jiminy.." Sora membuka pintu tersebut, dan dilihatlah sebuah kursi yang di atasnya terpasang sebuah kabel dan helm yang menyambung ke kursi itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sora heran melihat kursi-.. atau yang bisa kita sebut, 'mesin'.

"Coba kau baca kertas pemberian si rambut pink tadi.." kata Jiminy.

Sora mengangguk dan membuka gulungan kertas itu dan membacanya. Isinya:

**Escape from Reality**

**Silahkan duduk di kursi panas anda, dan pasang helm keselamatan anda, lalu dengan nyamannya, silahkan tertidur dengan pulas.**

**Jangan lupa, tekan tombol biru di sebelah kursi itu.**

Sora dan Jiminy memandang kertas itu dengan aneh.

"Kertas macam apa ini? Kayak promosi aja.." kata Sora. "Baiklah, lagipula.. mungkin saja permainan ini bisa membawaku menuju teman-teman dan bertemu Roxas.."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sora duduk di kursi itu dan memakai helm itu, lalu menekan tombol biru di sebelah kursi. Entah kenapa, tanpa adanya 1 menit, Sora langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil ngorok.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tidak mungkin... Kenapa?" tanya Namine membelalak tidak percaya. "kenapa ada tubuh Roxas di sini?"

"Ini adalah Replikanya. Ia kubuat agar saat bertemu dengan Roxas, ia tidak bersatu dengan tubuh Sora. Lalu, setelah memorinya tentang Xion kau masukkan ke dalam tubuh ini, ku-copy data Xion dan kubuat tubuhnya, agar Roxas semangat bertemu dengan Xion dan bergabung dengan organisasi sepenuhnya.." jelas Vexen dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"...Apa?" tanya Namine tidak percaya.

"Ya.. lalu kumasukkan dia ke dalam sebuah permainan yang Marluxia sebut "Escape from Reality" agar saat ada yang terkalahkan, mereka yang dikalahkan tidak akan hilang." lanjut Vexen.

Namine mengambil langkah untuk mundur.

"Namine.. lakukan pemasangan memori pada kopian Roxas ini.." kata Vexen.

"Tidak mau! aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk memasangkan memorinya pada tubuh-"

"Nanti, Roxas temanmu bakal melupaimu sepenuhnya lho.." kata seseorang di belakang. ia berambut pirang dengan poni yang menjuntai ke atas.

"La-...Larxene..." kata Namine dengan suara lemah.

Larxene tertawa licik. "Coba pikir, kalau Roxas yang asli kau pasang memori dengan Xion, dia pasti tidak bakal ingat pada dirimu ini. Kalau pakai memori itu ke tubuh Roxas yang kopiannya, pasti Roxas yang asli masih ingat pada dirimu kan, Namine kecil?"

Namine berpikir. Ia bingung. Sekarang malah ia yang dikelilingi pilihan lebih sulit.

"A-Aku...-"

"Ayolah Namine.." bisik Larxene ke telinga namine yang pucat dan lemas.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huah! Capek!**

**Akhirnya, sya bsa buat chap 6nya..**

**gra2 gru ips sya yg sok gaul dan klau jelasin pelajarannya bikin ngeselin,**

**pda akhirnya sya btuh wktu 2 hri untuk mnghilangkan bedak hitam yg diberikannya sbgai hdiah.. ( _ _)**

**Oke, jgn lupa tukk review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hahaha.. i'm free to go!**

**akhirnya, sya bsa lepas dri ulangan pkn sya.. ternyata soalnya dri lks, jdi sya pun tdk apa2.**

**baiklah ini chap 7nya. hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<strong>

**.**

**Escape from Reality**

**part 2**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, but i own this one.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana proses pemasangan memorinya?" tanya seseorang di belakang Namine. Namine menoleh ke belakang.<p>

"...A-Axel?" tanya Namine tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa-.."

"Haha.. Aku baru saja selesai dari proses pembentukan replika. Replika Demyx dan Saix sepertinya juga baru selesai dari proses pembentukan tubuh replikanya.." jawab Axel, atau Replikanya Axel sambil tersenyum.

Namine menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh lelah melakukan pemasangan memori Roxas tentang Xion. Sepertinya energinya terkuras akan itu. Axel yang melihat Namine berkelakuan seperti itu, langsung menaruh tangannya ke pundak Namine.

"Apa keputusanmu ini sudah bulat? Kau tau, Axel adalah sahabat Roxas, dan aku, sebagai replika Axel, juga merasa begitu. Aku rasa, aku agak bersedih mendengar keputusanmu memasang memorinya tentang Xion ke kopian Roxas dari Larxene.." kata Axel.

Namine mengangguk. "Roxas kehilangan sesuatu yang spesial darinya.. Dan aku merenggutnya begitu saja darinya. Akulah yang harusnya merasa malu, karena sudah teganya mengambil memori berharganya yang begitu saja..." jawabnya.

Axel duduk di sebelahnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Sekarangpun sama saja. Kau ambil memorinya yang dulu, dan kau ambil memorinya yang sekarang.. Bukankah tidak akan mengubah semuanya?" tanyanya. "Roxas yang lupa Xion saat itu, memulai kehidupannya yang baru dan bertemu denganmu yang pada akhirnya mengembalikan ingatannya tentang Xion. Dan sekarang, Organization XIII akan membuat Xion secara utuh dan sempurna dari memori yang kau pasang itu. Tapi pada akhirnya,... bukankah Xion juga bakal kembali bergabung dengan Roxas? Dan Roxas mulai melupakan Xion lagi, lalu ia bertemu dengan kau lagi. Benar kan? mendengar ceritaku ini saja, kayak mendaur ulang sampah.."

Perkataan Axel memang ada benarnya. Semuanya berputar dan tidak akan berhenti pada pusatnya.

".. Kalaupun ada yang mau mengakhiri cerita daur ulang itu, orang yang mendaur ulang kejadiannya harus berpikir ke depan, dan tinggalkan masa lalu.." lanjut Axel. "Dengan kata lain.. Pada akhirnya, keputusan pengakhiran daur ulang itu ada di tangan Roxas. Roxas harus memutuskan keputusan yang tepat.."

"...Tapi..," Namine angkat bicara. "..Bagaimana kalau Roxas memilih pilihan yang sama dan mengulang kejadian seperti ini lagi?"

Axel menatap Namine sambil tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Tenang saja, kejadian yang sama tidak akan terulang lagi, kok.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Entah kenapa, Namine langsung lega mendengarnya. Senangnya ada orang yang menghiburnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tidak seperti Larxene.

Namine mulai meneteskan air matanya, lalu mengusapnya. "Terima kasih, Axel.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengar ya, yang namanya bos kami itu, orangnya pasti nggak bakal nyerah sebelum dia berhasil mendapatkan Roxas kembali.." lanjut Axel berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Maksudnya, aku cuma mengingatkan, agar kau berhati-hati dengan permintaan organisasi ini.."

Namine mengangguk. "Ya.."

Sebelum Axel menapakkan kakinya ke luar ruangan, ia menatap Namine sekali lagi.

"Kau tau,.." mulai Axel. "Berbicara padamu sungguh mengingatkanku berbicara padaNYA. Yah, akupun tidak yakin, karena memoriku itu diambil dari Axel yang asli.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Axel melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan Castle Oblivion. Ia mendengarkan panggilan dari Saix, yang katanya ada masalah antara Demyx, Marluxia, dan Larxene.

"Ada masalah apa sih, si trio itu?" tanya Axel masuk ruangan dimana Saix, dan anggota lainnya berkumpul. Ia cukup bingung melihat Demyx yang menangis, Marluxia yang pundung, dan Larxene yang marah-marah nggak jelas.

"Jadi.. ceritanya begini.." mulai Saix dengan wajah dan nada datarnya.

**Flashback**

JRENG NGEJRENG JRENG JRENG NGEJRENG NGEJRENG

"Diam!" teriak Marluxia ke Demyx yang sedari tadi main sitarnya nggak jelas.

"Percuma, Mar. Anak bodoh itu nggak bakal berhenti main sitarnya. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa dia tidak dipilih pergi ke Castle Oblivion ya saat itu?" tanya Saix sambil membaca jalannya permainan "Escape from Reality by Marluxia" karena ia baru saja selesai dari proses pembentukan.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari laboratorium milik Vexen, dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan mereka berkumpul yang sesuai dengan perintah bos mereka.

"Kok begitu? Aku kan juga baru selesai dari proses pembentukan, tidak apa kan kalau aku bersenang-senang sedikit?" tanya Demyx.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Demyx malah membuat aura di sekitar Marluxia yang gelap, menjadi lebih gelap lagi.

"Kurasa kau salah menyusun kata dalam berbicara, Dem. Kata-kata yang kau pilih malah bakal merusak suasana hari ini.." kata Zexion, matanya tak lepas dari membaca bukunya.

"Emang si Marluxia kenapa?" tanya Demyx.

"Kudengar, dia dikatai si pemakai keyblade itu. Sora. Sora mengira Marluxia itu perempuan.." jawab Zexion, masih membaca bukunya.

"Oh.. Marluxia masih menyukai bunga mawar toh.." Demyx angkat bicara. "Kukira.. Ia sudah pindah minat.."

Marluxia langsung menarik kerah Demyx. "Jangan menjelekkan reputasi orang! Kita ini organisasi yang direplika sesuai dengan yang aslinya tau! Apa salahnya kalau aku masih menyukai bunga mawar! Apa salahnya, hah?" teriak Marluxia yang sepertinya mulai mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan.

"Bukan begitu! Aku ngerti kok! Nggak ada salahnya!" kata Demyx minta ampun.

"Kemewahan bisa bermain sitar itu hanya dimiliki orang aneh dan bodoh yang ada di posisi terbawah seperti kamu! Dasar, anak-yang-baru-saja-selesai-proses-pembentukan-replika-yang-senang-bermain-sitar!" teriak Marluxia.

"Uwaa! Itu hak khusus yang nggak adil!" teriak Demyx mulai menangis. "Huwaa, Lexaeus! Aku dijahili karena baru selesai proses pembentukan dan senang main sitar layaknya laki-laki.." kata Demyx tersedu-sedu dan menangis di jubah Lexaeus.

"..." Lexaeus hanya diam. Sedangkan Zexion dan Saix? sudah pergi dari situ beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya, mereka berdua pergi hanya sementara.

"Jangan nangis, sial! Yang ingin nangis itu aku, tau!" teriak Marluxia sambil membuka pintu ruangan. Begitu melihat ruangan di dalamnya berantakannya minta ampun, Marluxia terbelalak kaget.

"Ya ampun! Se..Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Marluxia yang memicu Lexaeus dan Demyx mengintip ruangan itu. Lalu dilihatnya oleh Demyx dan Marluxia, berdiri seseorang berambut pirang dengan poninya yang menjuntai ke atas dengan auranya yang jauh lebih gelap dari Marluxia tadi, di tengah ruangan.

"Larxene?" panggil Demyx, yang mencoba mengecek apa si Larxene itu baik-baik saja.

Dapat dilihat oleh Demyx dan Marluxia, mata Larxene yang penuh dengan aura kemarahan dan gelap saat ia menoleh ke belakang.

'Se..setan..! Ada setan!' teriak Marluxia dan Demyx dalam hati.

"Ada apa nih?" teriak seseorang dari belakang dengan rambut birunya yang ternyata adalah Saix. "Larxene, kau yang melakukannya? Ada apa?" tanya Saix setengah berteriak.

"Aku... kenapa?" tanya Larxene menoleh dan menatap keempat orang yang baru masuk ruangan itu. Terlihat uratnya yang menonjol di wajahnya.

'Se..setan..! Ada setan!' Marluxia, Demyx, dan Saix dalam hati.

"Sudah.. ceritakan saja, Larxene. Kami, bisa mengerti perasaanmu.." kata Zexion, masuk ruangan.

"Kau tau, teman perempuan Sora yang kau suruh agar kukunjungi itu?" tanya Larxene. Semua mengangguk.

"Well.."

**Flashback (Larxene story)**

"Nih.." kata Larxene memberikan gulungan kertas kepada Kairi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kairi.

"Itu petunjuk cara penggunaan mesin itu untuk lebih jelasnya.." jawab Larxene singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hah.. Kenapa sih mesinnya nggak diperbagusin sedikit?" tanya Donald.

"Itu yang buat bukan gua. Yang buat Vexen. Mau protes, hanya ke Vexen.." jawab Larxene.

"..Kenapa kursi?" tanya Goofy. Miskin banget yah, pake kursi.

"Berisik! Itu pilihan dari atas, jadi bentuknya nggak milih. Aku juga inginnya bentuknya yang seperti kursi pijat!" protes Larxene.

"...Gitu ya.. kamu ingin yang bentuknya kayak kursi pijat..?" tanya Donald dan Goofy.

"A...tidak sopan! Apaan dengan sorot mata kalian bertiga itu? Kau mau menghinaku?" teriak Larxene.

"..Kami nggak gitu ngerti efeknya kalau dengan penjelasan barusan.. Suer, penyusunan katamu kurang efektif.." koreksi Donald. "Tambah lagi, bentuk ponimu aneh... kayak kecoak.."

Kepala Larxene langsung meluap bagai ceret yang kepanasan. Ia hendak menyerang si bebek itu, tapi karena ada perintah dari atas yang mengatakan untuk tidak menyakiti lawan dulu, ia berusaha menahannya.

"Lihat saja nanti, bebek cerewet! Suatu waktu nanti, gua lem mulut lu pakai power glue!" teriak Larxene sebelum pergi lewat portalnya.

**End of Flashback (Larxene story)**

"Jadi begitu... Alasan keributan dan reruntuhan sofa ini karena itu.." kata Saix, menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya ruangan.

Lalu masuklah seseorang dari pintu.

"Ada masalah apa sih, si trio itu?" tanya Axel masuk ruangan dimana Saix, dan anggota lainnya berkumpul. Ia cukup bingung melihat Demyx yang menangis, Marluxia yang pundung, dan Larxene yang marah-marah nggak jelas.

**End of Flashback**

"Yaelah. Cuma gitu doang, kalian bertiga. Daripada itu, seharusnya kita mengawasi si rambut putih itu juga?" tanya Axel.

"...Aku sudah mendatanginya..." jawab Zexion.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan raja mereka itu?" tanya Axel lagi.

"...Aku sudah mendatanginya..." jawab Marluxia.

"Kopian Roxas.. bagaimana?" tanya Saix sambil memegangi bluetooth yang ada ditelinganya dan sepertinya sinyalnya terhubung dengan Vexen. "Sudah selesai? Ya.. Tidurkan dan masukkan dia ke game itu.." lanjut Saix lalu menyalakan monitor di depan mereka.

"baiklah, semuanya. masuk ke posisi kalian masing-masing! kita akan bertarung dengan mereka lewat game ini.." perintah Saix. "Axel,kau jaga Namine."

Axel mengangguk. Ia cukup senang untuk tidak bertarung hari ini.

"Sekarang kita tinggal melihat mereka berenam memainkan permainan yang mereka mainkan dengan kartu pilihan mereka.."

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu..<strong>

"Eh..dimana nih?" tanya Sora yang bangun di suatu tempat entah dimana..

Tempat yang pitih, luas dan sepi.. Sepertinya Sora tau tempat ini.

"Ini... di The World That Never Was ya? Kenapa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi di Castle Obli-.. Apa cuma mimpi?" Sora melihat sekelilingnya. "Whatever. Sekarang yang penting, aku harus mencari teman-teman dan Roxas!"

Sora dengan giatnya, berjalan memasuki setiap ruangan mencari Roxas dan Namine, dan kawan-kawannya sambil mengalahkan Nobody di sekitarnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia mencari mereka semua, tapi tidak ketemu.

Lalu ia sampai di ruangan dimana ia dan Xaldin terakhir kali bertarung. Dilihatnya seseorang berambut merah muda dan satu lagi berambut abu-abu yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya.

"Kau!" teriak Sora. "Dimana temanku? Apa yang kaulakukan pada Roxas?"

"Langkahi mayatku dulu, baru kuberi tahu, kepala batu!" kata Marluxia lalu menyerangnya. Tapi, sayangnya, ada yang menangkisnya.

"Yang Mulia?" tanya Sora tidak percaya.

"Cepat pergi ke pintu di belakang si poni panjang itu! Di sana ada Roxas!" teriak King Mickey menahan Marluxia.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi dengan Lexaeus?" tanya Marluxia frustasi, kepengen bunuh Sora gara-gara udah ngatain dia. "Zexion! Serang!"

Zexion lalu berlari dan menyerang Sora. Tapi, serangannya ditangkis oleh-

"Riku!" teriak Sora senang karena udah ketemu sama sahabatnya.

"Masuk pintu itu, Sora! di sana kau melihat Roxas!" teriak Riku.

Sora mengangguk. Ia berlari dan masuk pintu itu. Lalu, dilihatnya seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, berkerudung. Ia menoleh ke arah Sora, dan dapat dilihat Sora sebuah kilatan dari balik kerudung itu. Mungkinkah itu...

"...Roxas?" tanya Sora.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: akhirnya selesei juga chapter ini.**

**anda tau, ortu sya smpe menyuruh sya tdur... yang benar saja! ini kam baru jam 23:15! aku selalu tidur jam 00:27!**

**Hah.. sudahlah,,**

**bagaimana kalau review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, deh..**

**Chapter 8: Me V.S Half Me?**

.

"..Roxas?" tanya Sora melihat sosok berkerudung itu. Ia tidak yakin kalau itu Roxas atau bukan. Tapi begitu ia melihat sosok itu mengeluarkan..-

'Oathkeeper? Oblivion?'

"Roxas?" tanya Sora sekali lagi, memastikan apakah itu benar dia atau tidak. Tapi, Sora lengah. Sosok yang ia panggil Roxas itu malah menghantamnya dengan kedua keyblade yang dipegangnya. Sora, walaupun ia lengah, tapi ia cukup bisa menangkis serangan itu.

"Roxas! Roxas!" panggil Sora mencoba menghentikannya. Bukannya berhenti, malah Sora terlempar dari posisinya. Untung, Sora bisa bertahan untuk berdiri.

"Roxas! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Sora.

Sosok itu menghempaskan keybladenya. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya.

Sora tahu kalau sosok itu Roxas. Tentu saja, buktinya adalah keyblade yang dipakenya itu. "Tentulah! Kau kan adalah Aku!"

Roxas berhenti sejenak. "...Aku adalah kau? Jangan naif, Sora.. Lagipula..-"

Roxas lalu menghantamnya lagi, dan Sora mencoba menepisnya. Sayangnya, Sora yang masih lengah, malah terlempar mengenai dinding ruangan, dan jatuh bersender di dinding tersebut. Keybladenya berada di tempat yang jauh darinya, karena terlempar tadi. Baru saja ia mau bangkit berdiri, Roxas sudah menodongkan Oathkeepernya ke leher Sora.

"..Lagipula aku adalah NOBODYmu.." lanjut Roxas.

Sora menatapnya. "...Aku rasa,..Kau telah berubah Roxas.." gumanya.

"Berubah? Semua orang memang berubah, Sora.." jawab Roxas.

Sora cepat-cepat mencari akal. "Ngomong-ngomong.., di mana Namine?" tanya Sora.

Namine.

Siapa dia?

Kenapa aku pernah mendengar namanya?

"Namine? Siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal dia!" jawab Roxas sambil mengangkat kedua keybladenya, menghantam Sora untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi, Sora cepat ambil tindakan. Ia memanggil keybladenya, dan menangkis serangan dari Roxas, sampai Roxas terlempar jauh dari posisinya.

"Apa? Namine, Roxas! Namine! Masa lu nggak tahu sih?" tanya Sora.

Roxas menghempaskan kedua keybladenya. "Aku tidak kenal Namine siapapun!" jawabnya.

Sora mengenggam keybladenya kuat. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Roxas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang KAU lakukan pada Roxas yang ASLI, tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar cari mati di depanku.."

-...-

Axel membulatkan matanya melihat apa yang ia tonton. "Namine.." panggil Axel.

"Ada apa, Axel?" tanya Namine.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membuat Roxas hilang ingatan.." jawab Axel sambil mengantar Namine menuju monitor di ruangan Organization berkumpul.

Namine melihatnya. Ia melihat Sora dan Roxas yang saling bertarung, dan ia pun juga mendengar Roxas berteriak..-

"Siapa Namine? Aku tidak kenal dia! Aku tidak kenal Namine apapun!"

Namine langsung membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.. tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar..

Dapat ia rasakan sebuah buliran bening yang jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang putih pucat.

"...Namine.." panggil Axel, mencoba menenangkan Namine yang sedang menangis.

menangis?

Nobody menangis?

"Maaf, Axel. Aku harus menyelesaikan pemasangan memori Roxas yang asli. Aku tidak tahan melihat monitor itu.." jawab Namine keluar ruangan, berlari menuju Roxas ASLI berada.

"Namine-.." Axel menghentikan panggilannya begitu ia melihat Namine sudah jauh darinya. Ia hanya menghela napas. "Masa remaja yang menyusahkan.."

-...-

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tidak kenal dengan Namine apapun', bodoh! Kenapa kau melupakan temanmu sendiri?" tanya Sora frustasi. Ia sangat kesal bagaimana cara Roxas mengatakan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau, bodoh! Kalau yang kau maksud 'teman', tentu saja aku punya! mereka Axel dan Xion! Dengar, kepala pachinko? Axel dan Xion!" jawab Roxas.

Xion? Siapa dia? pikir Sora.

Sora menaikkan alisnya. "kepala...pachinko?". Sora langsung mengernyitkan dahinya dan berlari menghantam Roxas. "Aku tidak botak, bodoh! Matamu buta ya!" teriak Sora.

"Makanya, jangan marah terus! Nanti malah jadi botak! Lihat lurus ke depan!" jawab Roxas.

Sora menghentikan serangannya. "Aku rasa.. aku kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan Namine saja.."

-...-

"Hah.. Jadi begitu reaksi Roxas kalau sudah tidak mengenalku lagi?" tanya Namine pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menatap tabung dimana Roxas tertidur.

"...Dia jadi lebih mementingkan Xion ketimbang aku.." katanya Namine. "kenapa aku mau saja memasangkan memorinya tentang xion begitu saja?"

Pasang. Namine berjanji memasangkan memorinya tentang Xion di tubuh aslinya.

Tubuh Aslinya.

Tunggu..

Kenapa Organization XIII membuat salinan Roxas, padahal ia sudah punya Roxas sekarang.

Kenapa mereka juga mau membuat Xion?

Untuk membangkitkan semangat Roxas? Untuk membuat Roxas melemah?

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Namine.

"..Pasti ada udang di balik batu.." gumam Namine yang bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, menyusup laboratorium Vexen.

Sementara Namine pergi, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada yang membuka tabung dimana Roxas yang ASLI tertidur.

-...-

"Sora!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya. Sora menoleh, dan ternyata itu adalah..-

"Riku! Kairi! Yang Mulia! Donald! Goofy!" kata Sora girang melihat ia bertemu teman-temannya yang selamat.

"Wah.. ternyata, si kurcaci itu belum dibereskan sepenuhnya ya.." kata seseorang dengan nada angkuhnya.

Kairi mencari asal suara itu. "...Larxene.."

Larxene tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Hahaha.. Kau tidak tahu kan apa alasanku membawa kalian termasuk Sora ke sini?" tanyanya.

Kairi menggeleng.

"Kalian bahkan tidak tahu kalau yang Sora lawan itu adalah salinannya Roxas.." kata Larxene tertawa lagi.

Sora membulatkan matanya. "Jadi ini-... pantas dia berbeda! Hei, beri tau dimana Roxas berada!"

Larxene tertawa sambil menatap tajam Sora. Kairi tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Untuk apa organisasi ini membuat 2 Roxas? Ia merasa ada udang di balik batu atas semua ini.

Kairi berpikir.. berpikir.. dan berpikir. Entah sekejap, Kairi membulatkan matanya. Ia berlari ke depan untuk memperkeras suaranya. "Sora! Hati-hati!" teriaknya.

Larxene yang menatap Sora, langsung mengalihkan matanya memandang Kairi. Ia langsung menatap tajam Kairi.

"Hati-hati?" tanya Sora.

"ini jebak-.."

JEB

Sora langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Larxene meninju perut Kairi dengan cepat. "Kairi!" teriak Sora.

Kairi hanya jatuh dan tergelatak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

"Huh.. dasar kecoak penganggu.." gumam Larxene.

Sora langsung naik darah. "KAU!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yak, segini dulu ye.. besok ful deh.**

**udah ngantuk sya..**

**review jgn lupa ya..**

**kiss bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory  
><strong>

**Chapter 9: False Pretense**

**Disclaimer: hoho.. bukan punya saya  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>"KAU!" teriak Sora.<p>

Larxene hanya bisa tertawa licik dan dengan mudahnya, ia berhasil lolos dari serangan Sora yang naik darah.

"Sora! Kontrol emosimu! Dia hanya menggunakan emosimu agar kau kehilangan pertahananmu!" Riku berteriak, mengecek Kairi yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Donald! Goofy! Tahan dia!"

Donald dan Goofy mengangguk, lalu menahan kedua tangan Sora di belakang, berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Apa-apaan ini! Hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Sora sambil meronta-ronta.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Sora..," sahut Goofy.

"Tenangkan emosimu!" teriak Donald.

Sora yang tidak bisa apa-apa, mulai terkuras tenaganya.

"...Sudah menculik Roxas dan Namine, membuat kopian Roxas, membuat Kairi tidak sadarkan diri—" Sora menatap Larxene dengan tatapan tajam. "—Aku tidak akan memaafkan organisasi brengsek macam kalian!"

Larxene tertawa. "Hahaha.. Tidak perlu kau maafkan, kami juga tidak mau minta maaf..," katanya. "Lagipula, Marluxia yang bakal mengurus semuanya.."

Marluxia lalu muncul di sebelah Larxene. "Enak saja. Memang ini tugasku saja?"

"Loh? Memang iya kan?" tanya Larxene.

"Yang ngusulin nih rencana kan bos kita.."

"Oh ya?"

Marluxia mengangguk. "Aku kemari untuk memberi tahumu."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Larxene.

"..Namine sudah tahu rencana kita.."

Larxene membulatkan matanya. Marluxia tahu kalau memberi berita buruk pada Larxene bakal membuat wajahnya bagai ceret yang baru saja di panaskan. Maka dari itu, Marluxia tidak memberitahukan kata "buruk" dalam kalimatnya.

"APA? Lalu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh si jabrik merah bertato itu? Melepaskan matanya dari tahanan. Huh! Bodoh!" kata Larxene marah. Marluxia tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud Larxene adalah Axel.

"Maka dari itu, Namine kecil kusekap dengan lilitan bunga mawarku yang memukau. Dia berani menantangku setelah aku dikalahkan oleh si gondrong putih itu (Riku: maksudmu aku ya?). Ternyata, Axel menyisakan sebuah bangku untuknya agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Dia tidak mau melukai Sora dan teman-temannya, bahkan Roxas..," jelas Marluxia.

"Ya ya ya.. Terserah apa yang kau lakukan pada si Namine itu, yang penting dia sudah tutup mulut.." kata Larxene mengibaskan tangannya, mengabaikan pembicaraan Marluxia.

Marluxia lalu berpaling menatap Roxas, mengabaikan komentar Larxene. "Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk Roxas.." katanya.

Larxene mendelik ke arah Marluxia. "Oleh-oleh? Maksudmu..—" Larxene lalu melihat Marluxia membawa seseorang di belakangnya, ditutupi dengan tudung organization, tapi masih kelihatan sebuah kilatan biru dari matanya.

"..." Larxene lalu menatap anak itu sekilas. "Kau yakin? Kekuatannya bakal menjadi dua kali lipat begitu ia bergabung dengan replikanya, lho.."

Marluxia tertawa kecil. "Larxene, Larxene.." Marluxia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini tidak pernah mendengarkan rencana bos, ya?"

Larxene membuang muka. "Huh.. Tentu saja aku mendengar bos berambut putih berkulit negro itu," katanya. "Hanya saja aku tidak yakin dengan rencananya yang ia bilang bakal berjalan sempurna, karena selama ini, sepertinya pemuda bernama Sora itu berhasil mengalahkan yang asli."

Marluxia sepertinya 50% menyetujui komentar Larxene. Tapi, dengan 50% sisanya, ia berkata, "Kalau berhasil bagaimana?"

Larxene menatap tajam Marluxia seolah-olah ia musuhnya, sambil menyeringai lebar. "Ohoho, mau bertaruh tuan Marluxia?" tanyanya.

Marluxia tertawa kecil. "Itupun kalau kau mau.."

Larxene menghela napas. "Ah, aku males bertaruh. Asal rencana bos berhasil, itu tidak masalah lagi buatku. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan proses pembuatan Xion?"

Marluxia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum selesai—atau harus kubilang, belum dimulai sama sekali.." jawabnya. "Vexen musnah, gara-gara Axel.."

Larxene yang mendengarkan jawaban Marluxia, membulatkan matanya. "APA? Apa si rambut merah itu gila?"

Marluxia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah kuduga dia bakal terkejut begini, pikirnya.

"Yap. Dia bertarung melawan Vexen, dan menghubungkan jiwa kita yang berada di dunia nyata dengan jiwa kita yang berada di dunia game ini..." kata Marluxia. "Entah sejak kapan ia pintar di bidang komputer.."

Larxene membulatkan matanya. "Tu-tunggu! Kalau begitu, kalau kita musnah di game ini, berarti.."

".. Kita ikut hancur di dunia nyata.." lanjut Marluxia.

"HEI!" seseorang berteriak, menganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua. Marluxia dan Larxene menoleh.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau ngobrol?" teriak Sora, tidak sabar untuk menghantam mereka sampai bonyok. Sepertinya Donald dan Goofy berhasil meredakan amarah Sora.

Marluxia dan Larxene terkekeh. "Kau bukanlah lawan kami, Sora boy.." kata Marluxia.

"?" Sora menatap mereka bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Marluxia lalu memperlihatkan seseorang di belakangnya yang berjubah dan mukanya tertutupi oleh tudung jaket, yang segera mengeluarkan sebuah Oathkeeper di tangan kirinya, dan Oblivion di tangan kanannya.

Sora membulatkan matanya. "Tunggu.." Sora memperhatikan Roxas yang berdiri di samping orang misterius berjubah itu. "Bukannya itu Roxas? Lalu, kenapa orang ini memegang keyblade yang sama dengannya?"

Marluxia tertawa. "Hahaha.. Ini Roxas."

"APA?" Sora terkejut mendengarnya. Ia sungguh bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. "Roxas dan... ROXAS?"

Larxene tertawa lebih parah dari Marluxia. "HAHAHA.. Ini Roxas yang asli, bodoh. Yang kau lawan tadi adalah kopiannya!"

Sora lalu mengusap kedua matanya, sama seperti yang lain. Roxas yang ia lawan tadi lalu berubah menjadi sedikit transparan dan lama-lama bergabung dengan Roxas—asli yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Roxas!" teriak Sora.

Marluxia dan Larxene memberi dinding agar Riku dan yang lain tidak ikut campur. Marluxia melawan Mickey, dan Larxene melawan Riku, sedangkan Donald dan Goofy menjaga Kairi.

Roxas lalu menyerbu Sora yang lengah dengan kekuatan penuh, sampai-sampai Sora kewalahan dan nyaris tidak bisa melihat serangan dari Roxas juga nyaris mengenai serangannya.

Kali ini lawan Roxas yang asli, apa bedanya?

"Roxas, kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?" tanya Sora.

Roxas mengabaikan pertanyaan Sora, dan terus menerus menyerangnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu mengkhianati kami, tapi aku tidak salah satu dari kami melawan kami!"

Sora balas menyerang dengan seluruh tenaganya.

"Selama ini kau menganggap dirimu telah mengenalku dengan baik?" tanya Roxas. "Kau salah kali ini, Sora.. Tidak kusangka, kau mengklaim diriku ke dalam kelompokmu.."

Sora terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkin Roxas ada benarnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu sedingin itu, Roxas.."

Roxas tersenyum di balik tudungnya. "Kenapa kau harus membawaku balik, Sora? Sangat lucu bagiku, bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi sebuah lelucon yang mau menjemputku.."

"..." Sora menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia menatap Roxas lekat-lekat. "Yang kulakukan saat ini adalah,... pengorbanan."

Roxas menghantam Sora dan berniat menghabisinya dengan serangan terakhir. Sebelum Roxas mengerahkan serangannya yang terakhir, Sora berbisik kepadanya.

"_Maaf tidak bisa menolongmu, Roxas... Selamatkan Namine...__Cuma kau yang bisa.. Aku tahu itu.._"

Roxas hanya terkejut, dan sebelum berniat menghentikan serangannya yang terakhir, ia sudah terlambat.

Sora kalah.

Tergeletak di depannya, tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>"Cih..." Larxene tersenyum paksa. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya.. Sudah kuduga rencana bos itu akan gagal.."<p>

Riku tersenyum pahit. "Ya.. Pada akhirnya pun, kalian juga bakal kalah. Lihat, tubuhmu sudah menghilang.."

Larxene membuang muka. "Kalian memang bisa menang, aku akui itu.." katanya sambil memegangi perutnya. "Tapi, apapun rencana bos itu, pasti tidak akan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah..."

Riku mengangguk. "terima kasih atas informasinya." Riku lalu menghilangkan Soul Eater miliknya. "Maaf, sudah menggagalkan rencana kalian.."

Larxene hanya tertawa kecil dengan lemahnya. "Tidak akan kumaafkan.." katanya. "Lagipula, kau tidak punya hak untuk minta maaf.. yang harus minta maaf adalah DIA.."

Riku lalu melihat Larxene yang lama-lama menghilang. Ia melihat Larxene tersenyum. Ia mendengar Larxene mengucapkan sesuatu. Kata-kata terakhirnya.

"_Axel bodoh.._"

Itulah kata-kata yang Riku dengar.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" teriak Riku. Ia mengedor-ngedor dinding transparan yang menghalanginya.<p>

Sora telah kalah.

"Riku!" panggil seseorang di belakang.

Riku menoleh, "Yang Mulia?" kejutnya. "Anda sudah mengalahkan Marluxia?"

Mickey mengangguk. "Daripada itu, kita harus mencegah Roxas!" teriaknya.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

...

"Tidak terpikirkan olehku.."

* * *

><p>"Na..mine?" Roxas bingung—bukan, ia tidak tahu apa yang Sora maksudkan.<p>

Selamatkan Namine?

Siapa Namine?

Hanya aku yang bisa?

Apa aku adalah orang yang mengenal 'Namine' itu, siapapun itu?

Roxas, yang terlalu memenuhi isi pikirannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Siapa Namine", "Namine itu". Ia mulai berkeringat deras karena kepalanya sakit penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Na..mine?" tanya Roxas.

Sebuah sengatan kecil membuat kepala Roxas tambah sakit saja. Sengatan kecil itu melintasi kepalanya sewaktu ia mengatakan namanya.

Lalu, Roxas melihat sebuah gambaran di kepalanya. ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Roxas..._" bisik gadis itu.

Roxas membuka matanya. "Namine.."

Roxas, akhirnya ingat.

Ia sempat mendengar percakapan Marluxia dengan Larxene tadi, kalau Namine disekap di suatu tempat.

Dan suatu tempat itu...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: wkwkwk... akhirnya selesai juga, fic ini.<strong>

**Tak disangka..**

**pengen panjangin lagi, tapi udah malam, jdi langsung aja deh, updet nih chap. maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam updet chap 9. sya lagi depresi ketika melihat rapot bayangan saya yang ternyata Pkn, IPS, PLKJ, dan Bahasa Indonesia saya turun drastis.. bahkan sampai dimarahi ibu sya yg guru Bahasa Indonesia (mantan), hahahaha..**

**Akhirnya sya yang disalahin ini itu. padahal, salah sya kan hanya rapot turun, kenapa sya disalahin mecahin gelas kesayangan ibu saya? (crita pribadi, maaf menganggu).**

**yah, chap yang 9 ini mungkin agak membingungkan ya? (mungkin). Tapi bakal saya usahain, chap 10 lebih seru (ga janji lho..), dan mungkin sja chap 10 nanti bakal jadi yang THE LAST.**

**terima kasih untuk Swandie dan thebluesnow143**. **jangan lupa review ya!**

**usaha keras bakal maknyus kalo ada review.. wkwkwk**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: uwaaah! Maaf saya telat updet kyk apaan tau-_-.. ini aja saya juga lagi hoki-hokian. Lagian, Jakarta kok skrg mulai sering mati lampu yah?**_

_**ga usah basa-basi lagi deh, sya udah updet chap ini sebisa mungkin. Enngg.. chap kali ini lewat sudut pandangnya Namine, selamat membaca yawww  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts: Losing Memory<br>**

**Chapter 10: Why?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Square Enix aslinya...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Namine's POV<em>  
><strong>

Siapa aku sebenarnya?

Namine. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Namaku sendiri.

Apa benar itu? Entahlah..

Tiba-tiba aku tahu kalau namaku Namine ketika anggota Organization XIII menemukanku. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa memanipulasi ingatan.

Siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku mempunyai kekuatan macam itu?_  
><em>

Mereka bilang aku adalah seorang Nobody. Nobody dari seorang gadis bernama Kairi. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit yang pucat, ia memiliki rambut merah dan kulit yang indah. Punya banyak teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Salah satu di antaranya yang kutahu bernama Sora dan Riku.

Aku _iri_ padanya.

Suatu hari, ketika Organization XIII memintaku untuk menghapus ingatan Sora dan memasangnya yang baru, aku mengambil kesempatan tersebut dengan mengubah sedikit ingatannya.

Aku, yang _iri_ karena keistimewaan Kairi, karena kesempurnaan Kairi.. dan karena aku merasa sendirian, rasa kesepian dan rasa iri mengambil alih diriku. Membuatku mengambil salah satu temannya. Sora.

Aku memalsukan ingatannya dengan menaruh ingatan yang kubuat tentang diriku ke tengah-tengah ingatannya. Mengganti Kairi, dengan seorang Nobody bernama Namine.

Sayangnya, Sora terlalu baik untukku. Aku merasa bersalah dan bodoh melakukan hal itu. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai hal untuk mencari gadis dalam ingatannya, yang seharusnya bukanlah aku. Melainkan Kairi.

Dengan berat hati, aku melepaskan Sora, membiarkannya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Ini sudah cukup. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah dia bahagia bersama Kairi.

.

.

Selama aku mengumpulkan kembali ingatan Sora, sesuatu menghalangi prosesnya. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

DiZ juga menyadari hal itu. Ia mengirim Riku untuk mencari tahu sumbernya, yang ternyata salah satu anggota Organization XIII bernama Xion yang menyebabkan hal itu.

Pertama kalinya aku melihat dan memandang wajahnya.. astaga, apa posisi kita tertukar? Maksudku.. Bagaimana mungkin? Dia bukanlah Nobody Sora. Atau Kairi. Kenapa ia memiliki kesamaan antara mereka berdua?

Gadis bernama Xion itu bisa menggunakan keyblade seperti Sora, dan wajah yang bak kembar dengan Kairi. Lalu aku tahu kalau ternyata Xion adalah seorang replika dari Sora, dan wajahnya seperti Kairi, karena saat ia lahir sebagai seorang replika, Kairi adalah ingatan terkuat Sora.

Ketika kami berdua bertemu, aku dapat melihatnya. Melihat kebingungan yang terpasang di mukanya dan bertindak seperti harus melakukan sesuatu, ia berkata bahwa ia siap untuk bergabung dengan Sora. Ia juga berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Roxas, Nobody Sora.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak siap memegang janji itu. Aku bisa merasakan firasat yang mengatakan sebaiknya aku tidak campur. Yang kutahu, Roxas adalah Nobody Sora yang suatu saat nanti akan ikut bergabung dengan Sora begitu ia merasakan kehadiran Sora. Namun, untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran di wajah Xion, aku _berjanji_ padanya.

Dan itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu Xion.

Tak lama, aku mendengar kabar bahwa Xion dikalahkan Axel. Kalau begini, Xion tidak bisa bergabung dengan Sora. Semakin ia dibawa kembali ke The World That Never Was, semakin sulit untuk menjangkaunya. Satu-satunya cara adalah Roxas mengalahkan Xion, dan menyerap seluruh kekuatan Xion.

Suatu hari Riku membawa Roxas yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ternyata Roxas berniat untuk melepaskan Kingdom Hearts sendirian, dan Riku mencegatnya sebelum ada yang lebih parah lagi. DiZ mengirim Roxas ke virtual Twilight Town, untuk menjaga Roxas dari Organization.

Melihat Roxas dengan mata kepalaku sendiri sangat berharga bagiku. Aku, pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun tidak sesering mungkin. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi mengingat ia kehilangan memorinya, Roxas terlihat kebingungan.

Menjadi seorang Nobody memang membingungkan. Karena yang selalu ada di pikiran adalah.. Pantaskah kita, untuk ada di dunia?

.

.

.

Kita harus kembali dimana kita berada karena hal itu membuat kita diakui bahwa kita pantas untuk ada di dunia ini. Itulah yang dikatakan Roxas ketika aku bertemu dengannya kembali setelah sekian lama.

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Roxas adalah orang yang justru menghilangkan semua rasa bingung. Dan ia membuatku merasa seperti pantas berada di dunia, walaupun tempat asalku adalah hati Kairi. Itu membuatku senang. Dan seingatku, aku belum pernah sesenang ini setelah bertemu Sora.

Tapi, Roxas.. Mengapa?

Mengapa di saat aku _berniat_ menepati janjiku pada Xion untuk selama-lamanya..

Kau...

Apakah kau tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

.

.

"Maaf, Xion..," gumamku seraya menggambar wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah seperti Kairi, "aku _akan_ menepati janjiku padamu kalau tidak seperti ini.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yak, inilah jadinya. ini sih cuma jadi penambah aja yaa sebenarnya. mendetailkan bagaimana perasaan Namine ketika melihat Roxas yaangg.. yaaah begitulah. maaf karena ga updet lama banget.. banyak yang bilang "ini hiatus?" padahal nggak :D ini cuma authornya aja yang pemalas bgt haha (duakk)**

**Review dari _Renil _bener bgt, Replixas-_- hmm aku suka itu hahaha**

**balasan buat _thebluesnow143_: yaah, memang sih agak aneh kalau Sora kalah dari nobodynya hahaha**

**_Celeste Septim_: makasih :3 chap akhir lgi di jalan haha:D tunggu yaa**

**_bukansiapa-siapa_: akhirnya-_-**

**_swandie_: romance'nya enaknya gimana ya? tolong donng hehe :)**

**setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mau selesai juga KH:LM ini. jadi untuk chap slanjutnya saya butuh dukungan keras dari yang keras dari yang keras wahaha, bentak saya juga gpp deh, biar sayanya mau gituuh hehe  
><strong>

**Mind 2 review? :3  
><strong>


End file.
